


Johnny the Fire Bender

by twilighteve



Series: Pnat Prompts [6]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Camping, Gen, frienship, johnny was on fire, no one got hurt tho, the rest of the jang panicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilighteve/pseuds/twilighteve
Summary: Prompt: For another prompt you could write about the jang and johnny finding out that he has fire powers together?





	

If there was something RJ was proud of themselves, it would that they was generally calm about pretty much everything. Well, okay, they could suddenly behave like a morbid wolf without a moment’s notice, but that was beside the point. The point was, RJ was generally calm and coolheaded, and it was hard to rattle them.

Seeing one of their closest friends on fire was a surefire way to rattle them, though. No pun intended.

They, together with Stephen, Ollie, and Johnny decided to camp out that night – and by camp out they meant sleeping out with a tent at Stephen’s backyard, partly because his parents were out but mostly because why the heck not. Plus Stephen’s older bro was home, so it wasn’t like they were totally unsupervised.

They had everything ready; campfire, tent, sleeping bags, chips and other snacks, marshmallows to roast. Stephen’s brother helped them light the fire before he went inside, apparently deciding the best way to spend the night was to chat with his girlfriend on Skype – though he did tell them to yell for him if something was wrong. The four friends were happily roasting their marshmallows while chatting about their past bullying experience when it happened.

Johnny was excitedly and animatedly talking, eyes gleaming with undeniable glee as she gestured wildly with his arms. Then, as he let out a particularly energetic _whoop_ , both his arms lit up. With flames. Which was even bigger than their actual campfire.

RJ let out a loud screech of shock. Ollie yelped and jumped back. Stephen screamed. Johnny actually stared at them in confusion, apparently lost, before noticing the fire and yelling out in panic.

“He’s on fire!” Ollie pointed.

“Extinguisher! Extinguisher!” RJ wailed at Stephen.

“I got nothing!” Stephen yelled back. “Wait – wait – the garden hose! We can just douse him with water!”

“Guys! _Guys!_ ” Johnny yelled above their panicked screams, and they stared, wide-eyed. “It’s fine!”

“How are you fine?! You’re _on fire!_ ” Ollie pointed again, jabbing his finger.

“But I’m fine!” Johnny protested. “I don’t even feel hot. See?” he walked and spun in place to make his point. “It doesn’t hurt.”

“Wait, really?” Ollie inched closer.

“Does this mean you’re a fire bender?” Stephen asked blankly.

RJ stepped closer and poked Johnny’s arm. They hissed. “It’s hot. This is actual fire.”

“How is that possible?” Ollie gestured in disbelief.

“I wonder if you were kidnapped as a child and experimented on by the government and it made you an actual fire bender and now you can light up randomly,” Stephen speculated.

“Well I dunno, but this is kinda cool,” Johnny grinned and flapped. “Hey, check it out. I’m a phoenix!” The flames slowly died out. “Oh. It’s out.”

“Your clothes isn’t even singed,” Ollie pointed out in wonder.

“Wait, if Johnny’s a fire bender, what about us?” Stephen asked. “Maybe we can’t actually bend things but wouldn’t it be cool if we go around the school saying we’re _benders_?”

“I call dibs on water,” RJ piped out without missing a beat.

“Okay, I’ll do earth,” Ollie shrugged.

“That means I’m air. Okay, I’m fine with that,” Stephen shrugged.

Johnny hummed. “I wonder what other kids in class would be. Oh, hey!” his eyes lit up – not literally, fortunately. “Let’s see if I can do that again and if we can use my fire to roast out ‘mallows!”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, as I wrote this I kept thinking about what Forge would think about kids screaming they're benders. He doesn't seem to be the type who'd know pop culture references.  
> This is the last prompt that I got, but if I ever want to write prompt fics again I'm going to group them in the series together.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this. Have a great day!


End file.
